A Sex Therapist
by Ki-chanForPresident
Summary: Axel Haru is in love with perky waiter boy, Roxas Tsukino, and feels like it's wrong to want to WANT him. Axel's friend suggests to go and see a sex therapist. Is this sex therapist just any ordinary therapist? Or is there something behind it? - PWP
1. In Axel's Case

A/n: HAY THAR, EVERYBODY, KI-CHAN HERE WITH A NEW AKUROKU PRON STORY! Okayy this one is based around that one yaoi manga called "A Sex Therapist"…go search for it on Mangafox, I'm pretty sure it's there…maybe…but anyways, the characters are not mine, EVERYONE KNOWS THAT, and neither is the Sex Therapist plot thinger- I just got my own sexual idea and wrote this using Axel and Roxas :3 enjoy!

Those hot afternoons in Tokyo were the days that Axel loved. Heat and summer was a thing that young Axel Haruna always found comforting, even if it really _wasn't _a comforting thing at all, really. But over all it just put the red-haired man in a good mood whenever he would take a stroll around the city, or his morning walk to work. The sun shined as brightly as ever when said man arrived at his job, a small cafe located right in the middle of the bustling city.

As the tall red-haired male pushed open the door and into the cafe, he glanced up with jade eyes and noticed his co-worker, a perky blond boy named Roxas Tsukino, who was scrubbing off one of the tables. And when I mean perky, I mean perky. It seemed as if Roxas always had a little tune caught in his head- he always had a smile on his face, and he was always happy.

It was probably because of how much he loved this place. The cafe he worked at was a preppy and popular little place with all the young people in Tokyo and that meant Roxas got to see all his friends nearly all the time. No matter what made Roxas happy, Axel Haru had a serious and deep fascination with Roxas, finding the boy to be absolutely adorable and very...well, let's just put it at that and keep it pure.

The blond that had been scrubbing the tables blinked when he heard the door open, and he quickly stood back up straight from where he had been leaning over the table. Roxas smiled brightly when he saw his co-worker Axel, a soft little laugh leaving him as he gave a wave, "Good morning, Axel!"

Axel found himself chuckling gently, taking a quick stride to his blond friend and ruffling the boy's head, "Morning, Roxas. How're you?"

"Oh, wonderful," Roxas grinned, his cheeks a little pink as he smiled sweetly up at the tall redhead. "I've already gotten so many tips today and I've only been here two hours."

"Oh, that's great," Axel smiled, looking down at the overly happy blond next to him. "How much exactly?" Roxas giggled when Axel said that, glancing up at Axel with a cute little smirk that Axel himself found himself staring googly-eyed at.

"Around fifty dollars, already," Roxas laughed, giving Axel a wink and then proceeding to stick out his tongue playfully.

Axel swallowed thickly at the little look Roxas gave him, but he was quickly snapped back to reality and he offered Roxas a smile as he began to pull on his waiter apron, "Wow, that's a lot..."

"Yeah it is," Roxas smiled, practically skipping behind the counter to fix a soda. "I can buy that new pair of shoes I've been dying to have." Roxas smiled widely and glanced back up at Axel with those big gorgeous blue eyes. "Is there anything you've been saving your money up for, Axel?"

Axel sighed and bit the inside of his lip, shaking his head slightly, "Not really. There's nothing I really wanna waste my money on."

"Oh, that's too bad..." Roxas said. "Maybe something new will turn up you'll really like?" Roxas winked at Axel again before hurrying back into the open cafe and handing the soda to one of the customers. Axel lazily leaned against the wall with his arms crossed as he watched Roxas talk with one of the young kids there, his smile wide, his eyes big and happy...oh, it made Axel's heart leap and fly.

Roxas was such a little cutie, and Axel couldn't stand it of how much he adored that blond boy. The way he would talk, walk, smile, take orders, serve food, and even the way he would ring up someone's total price. Axel knew almost everything there was to know about Roxas. He knew the boy's favorite color was pink, that he loved the spring, and that he always had the urge to go to Africa one day. Axel even knew which side of the mouth Roxas would always chew on. Axel didn't know if he was a stalker or if he was just a normal friend, but all Axel knew was that Roxas was simply the cutest little boy Axel had ever known, and he couldn't even begin to describe how much he truly _wanted_ him.

Axel's expression was almost bereft, eyes staring at the blond across the room in a mild, desperate need to have that sweet little boy begging for Axel. The redhead's eyes were narrowed and somewhat glazed over as he stared at Roxas - the boy was now cleaning up a table - and he noticed the way Roxas would lean over, the blond would always lift a leg a little bit when he had to reach far for something.

"AXEL!"

Axel gave a great jolt, leaping back quickly and away from the wall he was leaning against. His panicky face landed on the outraged face of his boss, Larxene Kamaya.

"Ye-yes, ma'am?" Axel stammered, staring down at the golden-haired female in front of him.

She didn't look happy, the way she had her arms crossed, and how her foot tapped erratically against the tile floor; she looked ready to burst she was so mad.

"Axel, you're an hour late! I've had to cover for you, and I'm your BOSS!" Larxene bellowed. "That's ten dollars off your paycheck for being an _hour_ late! Oh my god, I work with MORONS!" Larxene grabbed at her head a moment and growled something under her breath.

"T-Ten dollars? Isn't that a little much?" Axel whimpered.

"Don't you have a grill you need to scrape the grease off of?" Larxene murmured dangerously.

Axel flinched and nodded his head apologetically and bolted to the kitchen, prepared to get extremely dirty, sticky, and quite filthy for the next hour or so. To think, such a happy and bright little cafe like this one would have such a demonic woman as the owner?

About an hour and a half went by and Axel had finally de-greased the grill, and he felt quite disgusting as he took a step into the bathroom. He had been wearing these thick latex gloves that were still caked on with the icky grease and the grimy filth was all over Axel's apron, and a few spots here and there on his face. Axel betted that scraping the grease off the grill was way worth that ten dollars Larxene took off his paycheck, not that there was anything he could do about it now.

Once Axel had cleaned himself up as much as he could, he returned to the middle of the cafe and noticed a friend of his own sitting at the bar, eyes flicking through the white and pink menu.

"Hey, Riku," Axel smiled as he strolled behind the counter. "What's up?"

Riku Nagano, a sharply dressed and silver-haired young man with dark-rimmed glasses, looked up at Axel and offered a small, sincere smile, "Nothing much- just thought I'd drop in to have a milkshake."

"Alrighty," Axel grinned. "Chocolate or strawberry?"

"I don't care..." Riku murmured.

"Okay, strawberry," Axel laughed gently as he quickly began to work on the drink. "Sooo, is there anything you wanna talk about, Riku?"

"Aw, not really," Riku said, spinning around his pink cushioned seat and looking around the cafe. He caught sight of Roxas and his eyebrows rose a tad as he noticed Roxas had done a happy little spin while holding a food tray. "Oh, is that that Roxas kid you were talking about?"

"Oh, yeah..." Axel replied back quietly, resting his elbows on the counter top as he stared dreamily at the cheerful blond. "Just look at him, Riku...he's perfect for me..."

"He certainly is the gleeful type, isn't he?" Riku chuckled, shaking his head slightly as he saw Roxas stumble slightly from spinning so much. Hey, he was showing off for some little kids who came in with their mothers.

"I feel like I'm not gonna be able to hold it in any longer, Riku..." Axel said, shaking his head. "I mean...what if I was a bit _too_ forward or something?"

Riku raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Axel and gave a shrug, "Well, what if it turns out he really likes you, too?"

"But he's so _innocent!_" Axel proclaimed gently. "I don't wanna be the guy to completely destroy that with one simple comment or...action..." Axel felt a tingle go up his spine when a rather racy thought entered his mind and he clapped both of his hands over his face and shivered.

"Axel..." Riku sighed, removing his glasses for a moment. "I think you need to go to a therapist..."

Axel looked up at Riku curiously and cocked his mouth, "A therapist?"

"Yeah..." Riku said. "There's this one guy in town, he's actually a _sex_ therapist, and he'd probably be able to help you out with your problem with Roxas. I've been to him a few times and he's sorted out some issues I've had with Sora."

Axel's face hardened a moment as he thought about this. Was a therapist what Axel really needed? And a sex therapist at that. It was probably some bony old guy who was gonna tell Axel how to just relax and use some old snazzy pick up lines.

"What's his name?" Axel asked, looking at Riku with interest.

"Marluxia Hasegawa, I believe," Riku replied. "He's a pretty nice guy, so I wouldn't get too worked up about it. But my advice, go see him, you won't be dissatisfied."

Axel crossed his arms and contemplated it for another few moments before he then asked for the guy's address, which Riku happily wrote down on a piece of paper before Axel carefully secured it in his jeans pocket. It wasn't until then he heard Larxene scream at him again and Axel spun around, letting out a surprised cry himself when he noticed the milkshake he had been preparing for Riku had been unattended to and the specialized milk that was pouring out of the machine and into the blender that was full of strawberry ice cream was now dripping into a huge puddle all over the floor.

After Axel had mopped up the massive milky mess, his work hours had finally ended. Axel had just finished removing his extremely dirty apron - which Larxene promised she _wouldn't_ wash - and was about to step out onto the dark street when he heard Roxas call his name. Axel immediately turned around to face the uber sweet blond that had stopped directly in front of him.

"Hey, Axel, are you okay?" Roxas asked, holding a rather concerned look on his face. Axel was a little bit confused at first and he blinked a few times before he nodded.

"Yeah..." Axel said suspiciously. "Why?"

"It just seems like you've been really upset about something," Roxas said, tilting his head to the side innocently and causing Axel to gulp again. "Larxene was making you do so many chores today...is that it? Or is it because Larxene took away some money from your paycheck?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing..." Axel smiled reassuringly.

"Oh, so it IS something!" Roxas said with wide eyes.

Axel mentally slapped a hand on his face. Damnit, he didn't want Roxas to worry about him! Although...it made the redhead wonder if Roxas actually genually cared about Axel...which was good!

"J-Just trust me, Roxas, okay?" Axel smiled.

Roxas paused a moment before he nodded his head, "Okay...if you insist, Axel." The blond gave his usual little sugary sweet smile and then that wink that nearly made Axel get weak at the knees before Roxas slipped past Axel and out the door.

Shortly after Axel left himself, and he was actually planning on heading straight home and watch some TV shows and eat that leftover lemon pie his grandmother sent him when he suddenly remembered: That sex therapist!

"Oh, right!" Axel said quietly to himself as he came to a halt on the sidewalk.

Axel dug around through his pockets until he located that little note Riku gave him with the therapist's address on it. It was some place Axel hadn't really heard of before, but it was near a street he I_did/I_ recognize. His little walk there didn't take more than eleven minutes before he reached a long alleyway in the deep depths of the city.

The alleyway was dark and dimly lit by street lamps. Axel was pretty sure this was the place. The redhead's jade eyes glanced all around him and then he noticed a sign dangling up high on the wall that clearly read, _Marluxia ~ Sex Therapist._

Yep, that was him alright. The sign was a faded pink and the letters written across were extremely fancy and there was a long rose laying right underneath the words. Axel stepped up towards the small door that was right underneath the sign and he wondered if he should knock or not. Axel decided he should just test the doorknob, which was unlocked and opened immediately.

Axel almost fell inside but quickly gained his composure back and closed the door. Axel's eyes widened and his cheeks reddened when a certain aroma filled his nostrils. It was the specific smell of sugar- a sweet, sweet wonderful smell that reminded Axel exactly of Roxas.

Axel's eyes gazed around the room as he continued to enjoy the lovely sweet smell that floated around the room. It was large and comfortable looking. Almost every corner of the room had a fancy and pretty plant in a nice pot in the room, along with hanging plants and plants on the walls. Man, this Marluxia guy must've really liked flowers. There was also a bar at the far end of the room with many different looking bottles were sitting in their specific places in the cupboard behind the bar.

"Hello?" came a distant voice.

"Um, hello?" Axel spoke, blinking out of his slight trance and looking around.

Axel hadn't noticed the hanging beaded curtain off to the side that led to another room, but the curtain waved a bit and a tall and slender figure emerged out from behind it. Axel immediately noticed the rosy pink hair he had, along with his navy blue eyes. He had a rather smug smile on his face and he was wearing a very fancy suit.

"Oh, welcome," he smiled, stepping over to Axel briskly. "Do you have an appointment, sir?"

"Uhh..." was Axel's response.

"I'll take that as a no, then," he smiled. "That's alright- you're obviously in need of some good therapy from Marluxia."

Axel blinked, "Oh, so _you're_ Marluxia?"

"I sure am..." said Marluxia, turning and approaching the bar. The pink-haired therapist had produced a small glass and then pulled out one certain bottle from the cabinet behind him. Marluxia looked back up at Axel and smiled politely at him- it was a nice smile, but nothing as beautiful as Roxas's smile. "Please take a seat and I'll fix you a drink."

Axel did as he said and slowly sat down at the bar, looking just slightly on the nervous side. A drink would be rather nice right now, Axel thought to himself as he watched Marluxia prepare it. The bottle he had pulled out was a white bottle, and a thick and _pink_ liquid poured out and over the ice cubes.

"So, what is your name?" Marluxia asked kindly.

"Oh, Axel..." the redhead replied, sitting up straight. "And, um, do you think you can help me out?"

Marluxia tittered. "Well, of course I can, darling." Marluxia gestured for Axel to take a sip of the thick drink. "That _is_ what I'm here for, after all. What do you need help with?"

Axel stared at the drink with a suspicious gaze, fingers wrapping around the glass and he gave the glass and experimental swirling movement to see how the liquid inside would react. It was slow to react to say the least- it was thick like a milkshake and it just looked plain weird. But nevertheless, Axel placed the rim of the glass to his lips and took a teeny little sip.

Immediately Axel tasted strawberry and the redhead blinked and pulled it away, "What is this?"

"A special drink I prepared," Marluxia replied with a long grin. "I call it 'Sugar Passion'." Marluxia laughed behind a closed mouth before tossing some pink strands over his shoulder and folding his fingers together. "So, tell me what's on your mind?"

"Well..." began Axel. "There's this boy I'm...well...I guess you could say I'm really interested in. I've known him for about two years or so and he's…_such_ a cutie..."

"Ohh?" Marluxia smiled. "What's _his_ name then? Keep drinking, it's good..."

Axel cocked an eyebrow but continued to sip the pink drink every now and then- not like it didn't taste bad. "His name is Roxas. He's my co-worker. But yeah, he's so cute and sweet and just the perfect boy for me. But not only is he just sweet and cute he's incredibly innocent, like a freakin' little kid and he's seventeen. I guess I'm afraid of scaring Roxas away, but I want him SO much! I just don't wanna destroy that cute innocence he has... Is that so wrong?"

Marluxia shook his head, a smile still fixed on his lips, "No. It's not wrong at all. In fact, it's quite thoughtful- it means you care dearly for him. One more swallow..."

Axel sighed and chugged down the last little bit of the drink Marluxia gave him and he sighed deeply after he had finally consumed all of the thick, strawberry-flavored liquid. "There, I drank it all. Was it supposed to relax me or something?"

"Hmm, well, _something_ like that..." Marluxia purred.

"So...are you gonna give me some advice of what I'm supposed to do?" Axel asked, not liking the fact that Marluxia was actually leaning closer towards him.

"My advice will be just what you're looking for..." Marluxia replied. And quite suddenly, Marluxia had wrapped a hand around Axel's neck and kissed the redhead firmly on the lips. Axel broke away at the sudden contact, eyes wide and disgusted.

"What the hell?!" Axel breathed. "What're you doing? You're not supposed to have sex with me because you're a _sex_ therapist!"

"_I_ never said that _I_ was going to have sex with you, Axel..." Marluxia said with a smile.

"I think I'll try somebody else," Axel said with a snooty smile.

Marluxia smirked to himself as Axel immediately stood to his feet and began marching straight towards the door, quite angered now that Marluxia had just kissed him. Axel grabbed the doorknob when he suddenly heard a voice...

"Axel."

Axel halted and his eyes widened. The redhead turned around and his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw no other than Roxas standing in the same exact place that Marluxia was just standing- he was even wearing the same clothes, except now they looked _waayyy_ better on Roxas.

"Roxas...?" Axel spoke quietly.

"D-Don't leave, okay...?" Roxas whimpered, moving out from behind the counter and stepping slowly towards Axel.

"H-How'd you get here?" Axel asked. "And where'd Marluxia go?"

"Don't worry about him, okay?" Roxas smiled sweetly as he finally reached Axel. "I just...I just wanna be with you..."

Axel's eyes widened all the more and he backed up so much his head bumped into the wall behind him. "Roxas, what're you talking about?"

"It's okay..." Roxas whispered, reaching out to take Axel's hand. "Just stay here with me, okay? I wanna be with you, Axel...just you and only you..."

Axel couldn't help but to hold Roxas's hand back and follow Roxas out into the middle of the room again and closer back towards the bar. What on earth was going on here? Was this really Roxas? Or was this just a boy who looked exactly like Roxas? And where did Marluxia even go? It was like he had just vanished. Or was he just hiding behind the bar? Or was this just a complete setup and this was all Riku's doing and thought it'd be funny to actually have Roxas do this to Axel and freak the redhead completely out.

Finally, they reached the bar and Axel was almost standing on his tip-toes to see if maybe Marluxia _was_ hiding underneath the bar. But his eyes focused back on Roxas as he noticed the blond was sitting up onto the counter, and he was moving rather slowly and seductively. Axel swallowed thickly and watched the blond with nervous eyes.

"Roxas?"

"Axel, I want your hands on me..." Roxas said, looking up at Axel with those beautiful blue eyes of his. His cheeks were stained a sweet little pink that tugged at Axel's heart-strings, and not to mention the words that just came out of Roxas's mouth, Axel's jaw fell open widely instantly.

"You...you want me to...what?"

Roxas tilted his head to the side, his golden spikes bouncing a bit, bright blue eyes sparkling a certain type of lusty sparkle, "I want you to touch me, Axel...please? I wanna be with you..."

Everso slowly, Roxas reached out towards Axel's hand and wrapped his slim fingers around the redhead's almost shaking hand. The blond brought Axel's hand up to his dark lips and he began to kiss the tips of Axel's slender fingers. The redhead's eyes widened a bit when Roxas did this, his throat tightening and going dry as a desert when Roxas actually began to suckle on his fingers now. The feeling of Axel's fingers inside of Roxas's warm, wet mouth sent chills down and throughout Axel's whole body and caused a delicious warmth to gather between his legs.

Axel found his face heating up and he pulled his hand away from Roxas, stammering horribly, "R-Roxas...wh-why-- wha--?"

Roxas smiled widely, giving Axel that same irrisistable perky little look of his that made Axel somewhat more relaxed- Roxas would do something like that.

"I just want you to _be_ with me, Axel," Roxas said seriously but with a sweet smile. "Is that so wrong? I just...want you to be with me..." Roxas's voice had gone from that seriously sweet tone of voice then to a heated, lusty and breathy voice that made Roxas look like an animal in heat.

Axel felt the corner of his mouth twitch up in a slight happy, but also extremely confused, smile as he watched Roxas begin to pull off his tie and unbutton his black suit. Axel didn't know what was going on here, but he couldn't really back out _now_, could he? When he had a delectable Roxas begging for Axel to do whatever he wanted to him. Axel's tongue flicked out over his lips and he nodded his head, slowly moving up onto the countertop and over Roxas where he then began to remove Roxas's clothes himself.

"My hands are shaking..." Axel swallowed as he began to pull down Roxas's black trousers.

"It's okay..." Roxas whispered gently, reaching out to stroke Axel's cheek. "Everything will be alright..."

Roxas's voice was soothing to Axel and he found himself eventually relaxing from Roxas's words and the tone of his voice. The redhead couldn't actually believe what was going on- he was actually going to be with Roxas. He had wanted this for so long it seemed like a dream. But Axel even if it was a dream, Axel felt the best he ever had in his entire life.

Axel had successfully gotten all of Roxas's clothes off the blond's body and were discarded somewhere behind them, and to Axel's surprise, the blond was fully erect. Just seeing that perky little cafe waiter underneath him, blushing darkly and already glistening somewhat with a fully erect arousal just turned Axel on completely as well- it was the most gorgeous and hot sight Axel had ever seen.

"T-Touch..." Roxas whispered with hazy eyes. "A-Axel...now..."

Axel nodded his head and with still shaky hands he began to touch Roxas's body like how the blond wanted. From Roxas's shoulders, down his collar bone, and over his chest were he fondled with the boy's perky nipples for a moment before his hands continued their journey down his stomach, over his smooth thighs and around to his rear end where Axel gave an experimental squeeze. Roxas gave a sharp little squeak that made Axel want to just squeal because of how cute it sounded.

"M-More..." Roxas whimpered, eyes shut but body arched slightly.

Axel obliged, now dragging one finger down the front of Roxas's chest and all the way down to Roxas's member, his index finger poking the head gently. Roxas let out a very soft cry that sent shivers all over Axel's body. _Holy GOD, he sounds so hot!_

Axel added another finger and began to stroke Roxas's practically quivering length, either finger on each side of Roxas's arousal, moving slowly but firmly up and down his erection. Roxas moaned gently, eyes cracking open just the slightest where his hazy and shining eyes met with Axel's jade orbs, which were also hazy.

"More, Axel...give me more..." Roxas spoke, his voice so sweet like honey.

Axel did as Roxas said and then wrapped his whole hand around Roxas's member, slowly moving his hand up and down, seeing some of the milky essence leaking out from the head of Roxas's shaft. Axel swallowed thickly and he let out a silent gasp when he felt his own length throb underneath his pants, aching painfully for attention it's self.

"Axel, so good..." Roxas muttered, writhing a bit as he emitted another moan.

"Roxas, you're so beautiful..." Axel whispered, unable to keep it inside anymore.

Roxas's eyes opened fully when Axel said that and he smiled, now sitting up a bit more and wrapping his slim arms around Axel's neck and bringing him down to kiss him passionately on the lips. Axel blinked in surprise for a few seconds but quickly returned the kiss with just as much passion as Roxas could give, wrapping his own strong and slender arms around Roxas's naked waist. Roxas pulled away after a few moments and smiled up at Axel. The redhead stared back into Roxas's eyes, the jade orbs shining with something there, something that made Roxas tilt his head to the side curiously.

"I love you..." Axel murmured, tightening his hold on Roxas's gently.

Roxas hesitated a moment, blinking his big blue eyes a moment before a wide and adorable smile spread on his lips, a pink shade on his cheeks and nose, "Axel, you're so cute... I love you, too."

Axel felt his heart flutter in his chest and he quickly and fiercely kissed Roxas's lips and gently laid the boy back down on the countertop, hands running up and down the boy's sides. Axel didn't care about anything anymore- this was Roxas and he had heard what Roxas thought about him as well, and he was going to make the blond feel as good as possible...

Sharp but gentle pants were the only noise through the room, the glass behind the bar thick with condensation, and two bodies still on the surface of the countertop of the bar, wet and rocking together as their soft and throaty moans echoed in the room.

Roxas gasped and gripped the edge of the countertop as he rolled his hips up against Axel's thrusts. The redhead held up Roxas's thighs so he could thrust himself deeper into the desperate blond beneath him. Roxas was writhing in nothing but ecstasy, unable to keep still but to thrust his own hips up against Axel's powerful but slow thrusts, eyes shut and entire body aching with pleasure.

Axel couldn't take his eyes off Roxas's face and just how beautiful he looked. He looked exactly like how he imagined he would look in Axel's dreams, and there was nothing on this earth that was more gorgeous than the blond beneath him. The way he would open his mouth and moan deeply before saying Axel's name; the way his cheeks were flushed a delicious pink that reminded Axel of sugar; the way his milky, creamy flesh glistened with perspiration...it was the most amazing sight Axel ever saw. Not to mention the pleasure he was feeling as well. Their foreplay had lasted for what felt like eons as either young men pleasured one another with touching and whispering loving yet lustful words in their ears, and Roxas had given Axel the most amazing blowjob he had ever had, but the blond was mischievous and pulled away far too soon and insisted that the only time he wanted release from Axel was when he was inside of him...and that soon led to their now passionate love-making.

Nearly everytime Axel would thrust down between Roxas's legs, the blond's inner walls would gently clamp down around Axel's throbbing erection, the velvety feeling embracing around Axel made the redhead want to just die it felt so good. Why he wanted to die he didn't know, but the feeling was so amazing he felt like he was just going to explode and go to heaven.

Roxas was begging again, asking for Axel to go faster and that he wanted more. Axel did as he was told, moving his hips faster against Roxas while leaning down over the boy to kiss his lips hungrily, Roxas whimpering pleasurably against Axel's mouth and wrapping his arms around the redhead's torso as his body rocked back and forth with Axel's quick movements.

"Faster..." Roxas said, briefly pulling away from Axel's mouth to say that. Axel grunted some unidentifiable words against Roxas's mouth - which were probably positive words towards what Roxas said - and moved his pelvic thrusts even swifter, a quick pace that caused a smacking sound against the backs of Roxas's thighs.

Roxas's moans and cries were louder now, and he couldn't kiss Axel any longer as he pulled away and moaned desperately out every moment, and Axel knew he had found that weak point inside of the boy's body. Roxas couldn't stop crying out in nothing but a deep ecstasy and it was causing Axel to want to have his release very, very soon. So Axel decided to double in the pleasure for Roxas and, while now only holding up one of Roxas's thighs, wrapped a hand around Roxas's member and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

"Oh god! It feels so good, Axel!" Roxas wailed, tears of pleasure in the corners of his eyes. "G-Go faster! Please, I'm gonna come!"

Axel's eyes were wide, staring only at Roxas's face as he thrusted his hips up against Roxas as hard as he could - which was pretty hard because he heard a sharp scream leave Roxas when he thrusted himself in and out of Roxas with all his strength. Roxas seemed to like the extra tiny bit of pain that was added into his constant pleasure, the feeling amazing.

"Ah! Ahh! Axel! Please...! Ohh, Axel! C-Coming! I'm coming!" Roxas cried out loudly.

A few moments after Roxas said that, the most beautiful sounding moan left Roxas's lips and echoed around like a noise that needed to be heard as his seed spurted out of the end of Roxas's arousal, the white liquid running down Axel's hand and over their chests.

Axel groaned loudly himself, releasing Roxas's length after the boy had come and moved his hips so quick in and out of Roxas, thrusting into that tight heat that doubled in the tightness when Roxas came. A pleasure overflowed Axel like nothing he had ever experienced before, and his own white seed released out of him and deep inside of Roxas, the thick release dribbling out somewhat out of Roxas once the redhead had finished.

Axel refused to collapse, holding himself up above Roxas, his arms trembling, red hair sticking to his cheeks and lying on his shoulders as he panted hard and stared at Roxas through half-lidded eyes. The blond was panting as well, his chest heaving up and down, eyes closed, and a beautifully peaceful look on his face.

Roxas slowly opened his blue eyes and looked up at Axel, wrapping his arms around Axel and bringing him down to let Axel gently rest on top of the blond, Axel resting his head against Roxas's collar bone and now closing his own eyes.

"You were so amazing..." Roxas whispered, gently kissing Axel's forehead.

Axel's heart fluttered again and he smiled slightly, wrapping his own arms around Roxas's waist and nuzzling into him a bit, taking in his scent deeply and blushing slightly when he smelled that sugar that Roxas would always smell like and it made him sigh.

"I love you...my Axel..."

"Shit! Shit! SHIT! I'm gonna be late AGAIN!" Axel screamed as he sped like a bullet through the streets and to his job. "Why in the HELL did I sleep so late last night?! Ohhh, DAMNIT, Larxene is gonna kill me!"

With a skidding stop, Axel arrived at the doors to the cafe, fixing his hair lazily as he pushed open the door and paused in shocked surprise when he saw that nobody was there. The inside of the cafe was completely empty, there was no one there at the tables, no one behind the counters, nor any waiters, and especially no Roxas.

Then why was the door unlocked? Axel was confused as he stood there and scratched his head and cocked his mouth to side. Then he heard a noise come from the back of the cafe in the kitchen, and his heart jumped up in his throat when he saw Roxas emerge from the kitchen, wearing normal everyday clothes and holding a bag at his side. He blinked when he saw Axel but then smiled very widely.

"Oh, hey, Axel," Roxas smiled. "What're you doing here?"

Of course Axel instantly remembered the night before he had spent with Roxas, who he eventually came to realize was...not Roxas. But he had promised himself that the next time he saw him he would be extremely kind, slow, and thorough towards him, and if it was going to be the last thing he did he was going to ask Roxas out.

"I th-thought we worked today..." Axel said.

"It's Sunday..." Roxas laughed. "The cafe isn't open on Sundays, don't you remember? Axel, you stupid!" Roxas giggled gently and Axel found his cheeks reddening again.

"So why were you here, Roxas?" Axel asked curiously.

"Larxene called me and asked if I could wash the dishes because the dishwasher is broken here," Roxas explained. "She let me borrow the key and I came to come get them." Roxas lifted up the large bag he was holding, giving it a very gentle shake and Axel heard the clanging of dishes inside.

Roxas went to go and step around Axel and take his leave but Axel needed to do something and fast before Roxas could leave!

"Ah, Roxas!" Axel called out nervously.

Roxas stopped and turned around, giving Axel a curious look, "Yes?"

Axel bit his lip and wondered if this was a good idea or not. He then growled to himself and nodded, marching straight over to the blond and giving him a serious look.

"Roxas...I was wondering if you...maybe wanted to go out sometime together? You know...as a date?" Axel asked, his heart pounding.

Instantly when hearing this, that same, adorable pink blush appeared over Roxas's cheeks, his big blue eyes wide and surprised to hear Axel say this. But then Roxas smiled widely and giggled softly, nodding his head, "I was wondering when you were gonna ask!" Roxas gave a short little chuckle and Axel found his lungs had stopped producing air, and his heart stopped for the briefest of seconds, but inside he was screaming for joy.

Did that mean that Roxas actually wanted Axel just as much as Axel wanted Roxas this whole time?

Roxas looked back at Axel with a smile, "C'mon, Axel! We can go out and see a movie when I'm done with the dishes."

Axel felt like his feet were glued to the ground but he nodded his head and smiled widely, hurrying to the passengers seat of Roxas's car, resisting the absolute urge to just tackle Roxas and huggle him like crazy.

He would leave that for another time...


	2. In Roxas's Case

-1Roxas Tsukino sighed deeply where he sat on his balcony that overlooked the great city of Tokyo. The blond boy was alone in his one-bedroom apartment, sitting on one of the lawn chairs on the balcony, a mug of iced coffee in his hands. The lights of the city were glowing brilliantly tonight, of neon colors that made Roxas sigh, sending a tingle all over his body in an environmental comfort.

The weekend had been nice, yes, but Roxas was ready to get back to work at his job, that funky and fabulous cafe right in the middle of the city. But it was times like this when Roxas wished he wasn't alone. His hands squeezed around his sky blue mug a moment in a mild frustration of wanting to have someone here with him. He imagined a tall and handsome someone step out from the inside of his apartment and walk towards him from behind.

Roxas closed his eyes and felt a hand slide over his shoulder. He knew that hand, but it really wasn't there. His blue eyes opened again and he turned to look over his shoulder, seeing a gorgeous, smiling Axel Haru lean down and steal his lips in a kiss. Roxas sighed at the image that entered his mind and wished he could kiss Axel back, but when Roxas had opened his eyes _again_, Axel wasn't there. Roxas pouted and sighed, "Damnit."

The next morning, Roxas headed straight for his job. He was never late, he was never in a hurry, and he was always Larxene Kamaya's favorite waiter. With his white, white apron secured tightly around his midsection, Roxas began his day of starting orders. Three strawberry milkshakes; a large cheeseburger with fries; five club sodas and a grilled cheese sandwich; two pancakes with extra whipped cream- all these orders were normal for Roxas. He made sure to fill them all out precisely before hanging up the orders to the cook.

Roxas halted his work a moment when he was fixing a soda to glance over at his co-worker, Axel Haru, ringing up someone's total. Roxas's big blue eyes were unblinking as he watched Axel's face, desperate to get the exact amount of change right as he pressed the buttons on the cash register deliberately slowly.

"Ehh, Roxas, watch what you're doing!" Came the voice of Larxene, strolling by with a stern look at Roxas. The blond jumped in surprise and looked back to his work, seeing that the soda had nearly spilled over the edge of the glass.

Yes, Roxas Tsukino had a secret little crush on his colleague, Axel Haru, a rather clumsy waiter but also a compassionate and kind friend. Roxas had known Axel for a little over two years and Roxas had found himself falling for the lanky redhead. The blond didn't care if Axel was a bit strange, or was uncoordinated, Roxas truly had feelings for Axel. The blond knew just about anything there was to know about that skinny redhead. Roxas knew that Axel's favorite movie genre was action, and his favorite color was, nuh-uh, not red, but _black_. Roxas also knew that Axel had a golden retriever named Roxanne - Roxas wasn't sure if this was a coincidence or not - and a pet goldfish named Roxie - another coincidence? - and that he played guitar. Roxas was sure that he knew more about Axel, but all that mattered was that he cared deeply for the redhead and wished they could be...something more.

Work hours were ending as Roxas mopped up the floor in the cafe, watching as the two other waiters that worked there left. Now the only waiters left were Roxas and Axel. Roxas glanced up when he saw Axel emerge from the bathroom, the blond dipping the mop back into the bucket of water as he watched Axel stroll behind the counter and clean something off.

"Wellll, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Larxene called as she threw her purse over her shoulder and put on her summer hat. "Don't be late, AXEL."

Larxene gave a very hard look to the redhead behind the counter before she told Roxas to lock up the cafe and she left in a jiffy. Once Larxene was gone, Roxas giggled lightly, "I don't think you should be late tomorrow, Axel."

Axel chuckled breathily as he cleaned the milkshake machine, "Y-Yeah..."

Roxas smiled, a bright pink blush coming to his face as he continued to mop up the floors. It seemed to Roxas that Axel didn't have any interest in the blond at all, the way he would stammer and hardly ever talk to Roxas on his own. Roxas sighed glumly and blinked when he saw Axel was beginning to head out the door. Roxas glanced up and blushed darkly when he saw Axel was looking right at him. At the sudden eye contact, Axel gulped and blushed before he rushed out of the cafe.

Roxas didn't smile but shook his head. "God, I need some help. I'm not supposed to be the one to ask him out, he'll reject someone like _me_." Roxas gave a sad little whine, the pink on his cheeks refusing to fade away.

Once Roxas had finished his work, he turned off the lights in the cafe, locked the door and headed home. As Roxas drove in his small white convertible, he thought about Axel some more and why the redhead acted the way he did. Was Axel afraid of Roxas? No...that couldn't be it. Intimidated? Oh, hell no! Roxas huffed a great sigh and clenched the steering wheel tightly, mind racing. Why was it that his brain just couldn't operate in this sort of way? Roxas sighed a little angrily and came to a stop light, resting his cheek on his knuckles as he watched the other cars pass through the intersection.

Roxas stared absently out the side window, looking around at the billboards until he noticed something that caught his eye. It was a small sign _on_ the billboard. It read in big fancy letters, _Having relationship problems? Call a therapist, they're sure to help out!_

Well, Roxas wasn't exactly in a relationship, but maybe one could help out anyways? Roxas gasped when he heard a car behind him honk his horn and he continued driving with a little scared whimper.

Once Roxas reached his apartment, he hurried up to his room and searched through his desk for a phone book. The blond grunted when he tried to lift the gargantuan phone book out of it's drawer and then flopped it onto his bed, the mattress bouncing slightly when the blond dropped the book onto it. Roxas flipped the thin pages quickly until he located the yellow pages. He searched under every article about sex therapists. There weren't that many, but Roxas caught an article that hooked his attention. It was the largest article on the page - in fact, it took up nearly half the right page.

_Marluxia Hasegawa - A Sex Therapist. Are you lacking something in a relationship? Having any sort of problem at all? Can't seem to pleasure one another in sex, or just can't get your love to even speak to you? Are you worried that maybe he or she doesn't even notice you? Come down to my bar and I'll serve you a drink and I'm sure you'll be satisfied with the advice I give you. It's your choice, darling: do something about it._

Roxas noticed the side picture that went along with the words. It had a huge flower, in full bloom, with a couple perched on the petals kissing. Roxas ignored the fact that it was a man and a woman, but the blond went with his gut instinct and decided this guy was right one. Roxas quickly grabbed his cellphone and dialed the number.

It rang and rang until finally someone answered. Roxas smiled to himself and nodded, "Yes, I'd like to make an appointment. Mmhmm, my name is Roxas Tsukino."

Tuesday morning came and Roxas headed down to work as usual. His appointment for Marluxia, the sex therapist, was tonight at ten 'o clock sharp. Roxas had the location set in his mind and he was positive that this man would help him out wonderfully with his constant thinking of Axel and if the redhead even liked him or not.

The cafe was very busy today for some reason, lots of people of different ages were piled in the booths and the little tables, and not only that, but one of their waiters had called in sick with a cold, so Roxas was working double shift today with the help of Axel and the other waiter.

"Y-Yes sir you wanted pickles with that. Oh, yes, right away miss, I'll get your orange juice! Ah! Sorry! I thought you said cherries, not strawberries! I'm sorry, I'll get it changed right away-- h-hey, don't throw french fries at me, mister!"

Axel Haru stood nearby, taking an order as he watched Roxas try desperately to take orders and fix everything. Axel bit his lip and leaned back towards the other waiter that he worked with, a boy named Demyx Ueno, and whispered, "You think he'll be okay?"

"Pfft, Axel, he's Roxas! Larxene wouldn't make him employee of the month _every_ month if he couldn't handle fifty orders at once!" Demyx laughed as he prepared a milkshake.

Axel sighed and pushed a hand through his hair as he watched Roxas almost trip for the sixth time while trying to hold his patience with a little girl who just wouldn't stop throwing french fries at the back of his head. Axel blinked when he realized he was supposed to be taking an order, gasping and apologizing to the older man sitting at the little table, "S-Sorry, sir, what would you like?"

"I'd just like an ice cold beer, please," he responded.

Axel paused, staring blankly at the man that looked like should be sitting in a sports bar instead of a cafe. "W-We don't serve alcohol here, sir."

"...Oh. A diet cola then, please."

Finally, the day ended. For once, Roxas was happy to be threw with work. He had never been so out of breath in his entire life as he sat in one of the booths, sipping a pink lemonade and sighing deeply after taking a big gulp.

"Hey, Roxas," came the voice of Axel, stepping over and giving Roxas a slight jump in surprise.

"Hey, Axel," Roxas smiled widely. "Sit down, okay?"

"Uh, o-okay..." Axel stuttered, taking a seat on the opposite side of the booth. "How're you today, Rox?"

"I'm okay...really tired, if you catch my drift," Roxas giggled, spinning the ice cubes in his glass around with the straw. Axel chuckled and nodded.

"I'm sure," Axel responded. "Sheesh, you did have a lot of people calling on you today. Me and Demyx didn't seem to get as many orders as you did."

Roxas laughed, a rather exasperated laugh at that, and said, "I guess because it's just I'm a good waiter." Roxas winked at Axel and giggled before taking another chug of his pink lemonade. Roxas wasn't aware of Axel blushing darkly when he was winked at.

"I'm off to the music club," came Demyx as he tore off his apron and reached for his jacket. "They're in need of a guitarist today and I was only so kind to lend a hand! See you guys later!"

"Bye, Demyx!" Axel and Roxas said simultaneously.

"A music club?" Roxas said with a great big smile as he looked back at Axel. "We should go there sometime together!"

"T-Together?" Axel stammered, the color in Axel's face draining away.

"Yeah!" Roxas smiled brightly. "You play guitar, you could totally play there one night!"

"O-Oh, yeah, sure," Axel swallowed thickly with a smile. "That does sound like fun."

"Let's go and do that soon; it would be awesome to see you play guitar on stage," Roxas giggled.

"A-As just a normal trip, you mean?" Axel asked with a slightly nervous but also suspicious gaze.

Roxas paused a moment, eyes unblinking and staring at Axel. The way Axel said that made Roxas feel like Axel wouldn't _want_ it to be a date. Roxas quickly gained his composure back and nodded his head with a smile, "Sure."

"G-G-Good..." Axel stammered, scratching the back of his neck with a lop-sided smile that Roxas wasn't too sure was happy or not. "Well, I better go. Got some errands to run."

"Oh?" Roxas asked, watching Axel's every movement as he stood up and began towards the door. "Where to?"

"The pet store," Axel chuckled, sounding very amused by this. "Roxanne just can't stop eating. And I was thinking on buying a toy for her too."

"Awww!" Roxas squealed with a pink blush. "That's so sweet of you, Axel!"

Axel stared at Roxas for a long moment, his cheeks reddened slightly. He nodded his head with a smile, "Y-Yeah...she's a good dog. Okay, see you tomorrow, Roxas."

"Bye, Axel," Roxas smiled, waving to the redhead until the male was out the door.

Roxas fell back against the pink cushioned seat, sighing as he slid down far enough to where he was almost under the table. Roxas's eyes fluttered closed as he remembered just that short little time he spent with Axel just then. Even if it was just a little casual talk about going to a music club and buying a toy for Axel's dog, it was still a nice little conversation. Roxas sighed a little happily when he actually could still smell that glorious scent that smelled just like Axel. It reminded Roxas of a freshly made waffle breakfast, with lots and lots of cinnamon. Roxas smiled widely and savored the moment until he heard Larxene sit down in the seat in front of him. Roxas instantly sat up straight and focused all his attention on her.

"Well, today was certainly a busy day," Larxene chuckled. "Good job, today, Roxas." She smiled at the blond and then proceeded to grab Roxas's glass of pink lemonade and gulp the rest down. "I'll see you tomorrow then." But right as Larxene stood up she then dropped two twenty-dollar bills on the table in front of him.

"L-Larxene?" Roxas blinked as he stared down at the money. "What's this for?"

"Just a little extra," Larxene smirked as she pulled a strap of her purse over her shoulder. "For doin' such a good job today." Larxene grinned widely and then stepped out of the cafe before Roxas could say anything else.

Roxas glanced back down at the money on the table but then smiled very widely, grabbing the forty dollars and shoving it in his pocket. Roxas finished up the cafe by setting all the chairs back on the tables and turned off the lights.

Right as Roxas set foot on the pavement outside, his mind instantly shot back to his appointment with that therapist that night. Roxas hadn't forgotten, he just shoved it to the back of his mind to think about later. But now he remembered it and Roxas quickly checked his wristwatch for the time. It was twenty 'til ten, and Roxas had just enough time to get there.

Roxas climbed into his car and drove off, heading downtown and following the address to the precise location of Marluxia's bar. Roxas arrived right to his destination, seeing that it led into a dimly lit little alley. Roxas parked his car by the sidewalk, careful that it wouldn't block traffic, before he hurried quickly down the alleyway.

Roxas looked all around the buildings around him, glancing at the signs that were hanging up high. They were all bars and strip clubs, Roxas noticed, and finally he saw Marluxia's bar, a slightly faded pink sign with the words _Marluxia ~ Sex Therapist_. The letters were elaborate and there was a rose lying underneath the words. Roxas nodded his head and turned to the door that was right underneath it.

He coughed nervously before he turned the doorknob and stepped inside. Roxas's mouth watered near instantly when he smelled something _delicious_. Freshly baked waffles with lots and lots of cinnamon! Roxas's eyes fluttered closed, his nose wiggling just barely as he continued to sniff the delectable smell that smelled just exactly like Axel. The thought that this guy actually cooking waffles entered Roxas's mind, but he doubted it.

"Good evening," sang a gentle voice.

Roxas opened his eyes and looked directly at the person who spoke to him, a tall and slender built male with rosy pink hair and a very proud face. Roxas offered a timid little smile, nose still tingling with that wonderful smell that floated through the room.

"Are you Roxas Tsukino?" asked the pink-haired male.

"Yes," Roxas replied. "Are you Marluxia?"

"Indeed, I am," Marluxia smiled as he strode into the room.

Roxas realized he must have come from that back room that was covered by a beaded curtain. Roxas tilted his head in wonder as of what could've been back there. His curiosity got the better of him and he spoke aloud, "What's in that room in there?"

"Oh, that room is for patients with extremely _bad_ sexual or relationship problems," Marluxia replied as he stepped behind the small counter-bar in the back of the main room. "That room requires both individuals in the relationship to be back there- along with me, of course."

"Ah, okay," Roxas said, sounding satisfied. He took the impression to sit down at the bar, which he did, easily perking up on the pink stool and looking up at Marluxia who was scanning the bottles behind him. All were different shapes and sizes and Roxas wondered what each and every one tasted like.

"Aha, here we are," Marluxia chuckled as he removed a red wine bottle and he placed it on the countertop. Next, he pulled out a small glass with ice cubes in it. "This is a mixture I made myself. It's a little spicy, but I can tell from your situation that it's just right for you."

"O-Okay," Roxas muttered as he watched Marluxia prepare the drink.

It reminded Roxas of champagne, the way it was extremely carbonated and there was mostly bubbles. Except it was a golden brown color. Marluxia gently passed the glass to Roxas and the blond stared down at it with big eyes.

"It won't bite," Marluxia chortled.

Roxas picked up the glass and placed the rim to his lips, taking a sip. Roxas immediately coughed and set the drink back down on the surface of the countertop. It sizzled in his mouth, bubbled and popped crazily, and it ran down his throat so fast which was what made him cough. "Wha-what is it?"

"It's called Fire Cinnamon," Marluxia replied. "It's good, isn't it?"

Roxas licked his lips a moment and studied the after taste. Roxas blushed and giggled, "I-It is, actually..."

"You just gotta get past the bubbles and pop," Marluxia grinned slyly. "The taste is exquisite though." Marluxia hummed happily a moment as Roxas went to go and take another drink. It was easier this time, and he smiled widely as he received that lovely after taste.

"So, honey-bunch, tell me what's on your mind," Marluxia asked, resting his elbows on the counter.

"W-Well..." Roxas stuttered.

"Don't be shy," Marluxia smiled. "Patient doctor confidentiality, remember that! You can tell me _anything_, Roxas."

Roxas glanced up into Marluxia's dark, navy blue eyes and nodded his head, "Okay... There's this guy I really like...his name is Axel Haru. He's so wonderful...so nice and compassionate. I love him to death... Me and him work together at this cafe, and I've known him for two years or so...and...I just adore him, but...it seems like to me that he really doesn't like me the same way I like him."

"Oh, well, you could just be judging him wrongly," Marluxia spoke with a shrug. "You can never know what's going on inside someone's heart. He really could adore you as much as you adore him."

Roxas looked up at Marluxia, thumbs rubbing the side of the bumpy texture of his glass and he spoke innocently, "Really...?"

"Sure," Marluxia smiled widely. "Drink some more, okay?"

Roxas blinked and nodded, taking a larger gulp this time and sighing pleasantly at the after taste. "But he's also really, really handsome. People wonder why I'm attracted to someone as skinny as Axel." Roxas blushed and giggled slightly to himself. "All my friends say I should like strong and muscular guys, but...I just like guys like Axel, and that's it."

Marluxia smiled widely and giggled silently, "That's adorable, sweetie. Just a little more..."

Roxas took the hint and drained the last little remainders of his drink and then set the glass on the table, looking back up at Marluxia expectantly, "Well? What can I do?"

Marluxia drummed the tips of his fingers together as he inspected Roxas, "My advice, hum hum...would be to not worry about it. He _likes_ you! I can already tell. I dunno why, he seems like the loser type to me, but with someone as drop dead gorgeous as you, darling...well, he's head-over-heels for you."

Roxas's eyes widened and his cheeks turned positively crimson.

Marluxia smiled and leaned in a bit closer to Roxas, "Worrying about it won't really change anything. It's not your place to ask him out- it's his, and he will, I promise you, in due time, he will be yours." Roxas was staring down at his shoes, too embarrassed yet flattered and feeling butterflies all over to look back up.

"Don't you agree...Roxas...?"

Roxas blinked when he heard a different tone of a voice, and it was clearly _not_ Marluxia's flamboyant voice. Roxas felt his heart pound as he lifted his head back up and stared right into the eyes of Axel, smirking widely at him with narrowed, but also gentle, jade eyes.

"A-Axel!?" Roxas exclaimed, losing balance on his stool and proceeding to fall off. Roxas grunted painfully when his back end collided with the hard floor.

"You okay, Roxas?" came Axel, hurrying next to the blond and proceeding to actually scoop the blond into his arms in a second.

"A-Axel, what's going on?" Roxas stammered, cheeks flushed a vibrant red. "Where did Marluxia go? Why are you here?"

Axel was wearing the exact same clothes as Marluxia - that sharp black suit that fit the redhead's slim body perfectly. Roxas thought it looked much better on Axel, because he just couldn't stop blushing.

"Oh, just forget about 'im, Rox," Axel spoke, pressing his forehead to Roxas's. "I'm just here for you...and _only_ you."

Roxas's eyes were huge, shining like little crystals and he felt his body tingle all the way from his toes to the very tips of his golden hairs on his head as he stared into those amazing green eyes. "F-For me...?"

"Yes," Axel smiled nicely. "I want you, Roxas, now...and right now..."

"W-Wait, right now? Really?" Roxas gasped in surprise. "All of a sudden? I-It's a little..."

"All of a sudden?" Axel questioned. "Roxas, I've been holding in my inner thoughts about you...let's be together...okay?"

Roxas paused for a long moment. He was still confused by what was happening here. This red-haired male looked exactly like Axel, sounded exactly like Axel, even smelled just like him. But what was going on? Why was he suddenly here and acting this way? This wasn't right... But even though it was very peculiar, Roxas couldn't help but to agree with Axel's words, nodding his head and whispering 'okay' while he relaxed in Axel's arms.

The next thing Roxas knew was that he was being laid down on the countertop. Roxas rubbed his upper arm nervously as Axel moved up on the counter himself. Roxas swallowed thickly and thought to himself, _Why on the counter? Is that all right...?_

Axel slowly ran a hand up Roxas's side as to relax him. Roxas was tense and scared, he didn't know what was going to happen, but he wanted it also, terribly. It was finally happening, Roxas's dreams were finally coming true. Him and Axel were about to become one.

"I need you to relax, Roxas..." Axel breathed heavily, pressing Roxas gently down against the surface. "Everything is okay...just relax..."

"I will..." Roxas muttered back, trying to do as Axel said and relaxing his body.

Axel smiled and leaned over the trembling blond, and Roxas arched and whimpered when Axel pressed his lips to Roxas's cheek. Axel's lips were smooth and warm, and they brushed delicately along Roxas's cheek and jaw until he reached Roxas's mouth, kissing the blond there firmly but lovingly.

Roxas practically melted - or at least he felt like he was gonna. Roxas sighed when Axel kissed him, his hand reaching up to sink into the redhead's fiery red hair, his fingertips massaging his scalp gently as he brought him closer. Roxas kissed back the best he could, heart fluttering like crazy as he finally experienced the wonderful sensation of kissing Axel.

Roxas was too distracted with kissing Axel to realize that the redhead was pushing up the blond's shirt, exposing the boy's flat belly and chest. When Axel pulled away, Roxas blushed darkly when the redhead tugged the blue tee-shirt up and over Roxas's head, revealing the blond's naked torso completely. Roxas squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment and actually went to cover himself, but Axel reached out to gently take Roxas's arms and hold them back.

"You're beautiful, Roxas, you don't need to hide it from me..." Axel breathed as he dotted the blond's collar bone with kisses.

"I-I am...?" Roxas spoke, voice shaking.

"The most beautiful creature on this planet," Axel smiled widely back, stroking the blond's cheek softly. Roxas blushed again, that pretty pink, and couldn't help but smile.

"I...l-love you, Axel..." Roxas whispered.

Axel caught it, though, looking up at Roxas with 'surprised' green eyes. The redhead chuckled and gave a little peck to Roxas's lips, "Me too, angel. More than anyone..."

Roxas's eyes widened and he looked straight into Axel's eyes, "Really, Axel? Really?"

Axel laughed gently, "Yeah... I do!" Axel seemed particularly amused by this and ruffled the blond's golden head, which made Roxas giggle slightly. That reminded Roxas of Axel, definitely.

Things began to get heated again when Axel's lips traveled down the front of Roxas's torso, tongue sliding out over the boy's milky skin, the redhead's slick tongue brushing over one of Roxas's nipples. Roxas whimpered loudly and arched his spine, feeling interesting sensations run through him; sensations he never experienced before. Roxas panted heavily when Axel began suckling on the blond's pert nipple, and Roxas moaned prettily when he felt his member underneath his jeans harden suddenly.

Axel pulled away and licked at his lips, "You gettin' hot, Roxas?"

Before Roxas could answer, Axel began fondling Roxas's arousal in his pants. Roxas let out a desperate little moan, body writhing in pleasure as Axel's apparently skilled hand worked Roxas's now fully hard erection which pressed up against the fabric of his pants. Axel chuckled and Roxas gulped when he saw the redhead's tongue dart out over his bottom lip.

Axel went for the button and zipper on Roxas's very tight pants, pulling them down quickly but gracefully, and then the boy's underwear and Roxas shuddered when he felt himself be freed of the confining clothes. Roxas blushed darkly as he felt eyes upon him, legs shifting around slightly and even his inner thighs rubbed up against his length to ease some pressure off.

Roxas looked up at Axel right as the redhead began to touch the blond's erection, fingers deftly working at the boy's shaft, thumb rubbing at the base and also squeezing slightly. Roxas gasped out, moaning timidly and writhing at Axel's hand.

"What's it like?" spoke Axel calmly.

Roxas didn't respond instantly. He couldn't form any words. The pleasure was so amazing that Roxas couldn't even form _one_ word, just emitting little pleasurable noises. Finally, Roxas managed to say, "I-It's...g-good..."

Axel smirked proudly and added some more pressure to the boy's length, now stroking it with his entire hand. Roxas gasped out desperately, eyes tightly shut as he writhed and moaned. "It's so much! Axel...I...I don't-- mnnahhh!"

Axel had suddenly begun sucking at Roxas's length, moving quickly but smoothly up and down, and Roxas's moans bumped up to wailing cries as his fingers sank into Axel's fiery red hair. Roxas could barely contain himself, he felt like he was just going to overflow. Pleasure rushed through his body like a bubbling stream, and he was sure he was going to come soon.

"Axel! Please...I'm gonna come!"

Axel pulled away right as Roxas said that, licking at his lips a little hungrily once he did. Roxas breathed deeply, his chest heaving up and down. Those feelings were beyond sensational, and Roxas felt the need to release become even more desperate.

"Axel, I--"

Axel placed two fingers at Roxas's lips and leaned down close to the blond, whispering with a small smirk, "I want you to come while I'm inside of you."

Roxas's entire face turned that sugary pink and he stared up at Axel with very wide blue eyes, "R-Really, Axel?"

"Yeah," Axel replied, red strands falling in front of his eyes a bit. "Why wouldn't I? I want us to come together, Roxas."

"Y-Yeah, but..." Roxas said. "But...I've never been with anyone before..."

It seemed as if this really concerned Axel for some reason. Roxas simply stared at the redhead, watching Axel's face contemplate this responsibly. Roxas tilted his head to the side in wonder, "Axel?"

Axel looked back at Roxas and smiled, "Sorry, Roxas. I just...thinking. Do you..._want_ me to take you?"

Roxas's eyes glimmered a moment and he smiled, "Y-Yes, I do."

"Okay, then," Axel breathed, leaning down to kiss Roxas's mouth again. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle..."

"I-It's so...mnn...deep, Axel..."

"I know... Relax, it'll feel good. You're pulling me in, Roxas...you must want me."

Roxas gasped sharply as he felt Axel pull his length partially out of Roxas's body before thrusting back into him. Roxas clenched desperately at Axel's red hair, tears in his eyes from being stretched, and his body was shaking.

"Don't close your legs," Axel breathed into Roxas's ear.

Roxas was still just blushing from the position they were in. Roxas wasn't facing Axel, but he was on the redhead's lap, while Axel held him carefully up. When Axel mentioned for Roxas not to close his legs, the redhead immediately went to go and spread Roxas's legs open, giving an easier access to pleasuring Roxas more as the redhead's hand left Roxas's leg to fondle gently with the boy's arousal.

"It's so...m-much, Axel..." Roxas hiccupped. "I feel like...I'm going to explode..."

Axel kissed the blond's cheek delicately, trying to distract him as he began thrusting up into Roxas with gentleness. "Love you...don't forget it. If it hurts too much I'll stop."

"N-No, don't stop..." Roxas begged quietly, moaning softly as Axel began stroking him again. "It feels good now!"

"Haha...great..." Axel laughed huskily into Roxas's ear. "Just you wait, it'll get even better."

Roxas's hand continued to clench into Axel's hair, and it seemed as if the redhead didn't mind, while Roxas's other hand grabbed at Axel's upper clothing - he didn't remove all of his clothes, just his pants enough to free his own erection.

Axel began to thrust into Roxas, a slow, rhythmatic speed that wasn't too slow nor too fast- it was smooth and good, Roxas was liking it more and more. Just the thought of Axel taking Roxas was making Roxas feel good, not to mention Axel was stroking him again which added in the extreme amount of pleasure.

It seemed to go on for what felt like days to Roxas as he found himself being lifted while he was thrust into, Roxas's moans turning into desperate cries, his desperate cries soon turning into ecstasy-filled screams. Roxas felt like his body was going to shatter, his spine arched far, body glistening with perspiration, and release coming nearer and nearer.

"Please, Axel! I'm gonna come soon! I-I'm scared!" Roxas shrieked, hands clenching in Axel's hair and clothes.

"It's okay," Axel panted, eyes once shut until they opened to look at Roxas's face. "I want you to."

Roxas's cries came out frantic and border lining panicky, but suddenly it happened, and Roxas let out a deep, guttural cry as his seed shot out from the end of his length. The long strand of white ended finally as Roxas finished, and then his body fell completely limp. Axel held him carefully, his own hips thrusting hard up against Roxas, into those clenched muscles until he came himself. Axel's arms wrapped tightly around Roxas's body when he released, filling the blond completely.

Roxas panted, his eyes closed as he felt his body held gently in his arms once Axel had finished. "I-I'm sorry...I didn't know if you'd want me to...come in you or not..."

"I-It's...okay..." Roxas breathed heavily, chest heaving. "It's okay that I know it's you...Axel..."

"You were amazing, though..." Axel said with a smile, turning Roxas's face to look at him. "The most amazing golden-haired waiter ever."

Roxas stared up into Axel's hazy green eyes and he leaned up to press his lips to Axel's, kissing him kind of lazily but still lovingly, "I won't forget this, Axel..."

Axel chuckled, pressing his lips to Roxas's temple.

"I love you, my Roxas..."

The following day had to have been the best day of Roxas's life. He had never felt more happier before. His work went swell, and all his friends were at the cafe that day. Life was great, wasn't it? Even if Axel had made so many messes that day in working, Roxas still thought he was the cutest thing in the world. Roxas soon realized that when he woke up that morning that that handsome red-haired man had to have been a dream or something, even if Roxas felt sore that next morning - the dream was SO real!

But it didn't matter, because Roxas was going to not worry about it any longer. He knew Axel liked him, he just _knew!_ And Roxas felt free of worrying about it.

And that following day, the second grandest thing happened...

_"Ah, Roxas!" Axel called out nervously._

Roxas stopped and turned around, giving Axel a curious look, "Yes?"

Axel growled to himself and nodded, marching straight over to the blond and giving him a serious look.

"Roxas...I was wondering if you...maybe wanted to go out sometime together? You know...as a date?" Axel asked.

That bright pink blush covered Roxas's cheeks, his big blue eyes wide and surprised. But then Roxas smiled widely and giggled, nodding his head, "I was wondering when you were gonna ask!"

Roxas figured that, if it's right time and the right person, love will find away.

_"We should go to that music club! I wanna hear you play your guitar, Axel!"_

"Haha! For you, Roxas! Only for you!"

~The End...


End file.
